


【盾铁】Redeem

by Marchstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchstark/pseuds/Marchstark
Summary: 这是一个弃坑大半年后又回归放飞自我的长篇文叭





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我又回来了，这次一定要把Redeem更完no matter what happen  
> 大纲不变且私设如山，人物尽量不ooc我发4  
> 以下是可能雷的点：  
> 九头蛇统治的宇宙+灵魂伴侣+绿铁真爱+盾冬革命友情+后期上线ABO  
> 绿铁是真的很爱但不是我们这个铁，盾冬只有友情，我不讨厌冬兵但得虐他...dbp  
> 因为决定放飞自我所以文风可能会反复突变横跳  
> 但可能还是会搞得比较慢

Tony Stark能感觉到自己的灵魂也在随着那个响指的作用一点点消散。  
首先是四肢的逐渐麻木。他重重地摔在废墟堆中，没有一点缓冲，钢铁砸向地面的声音让人心疼。但这没关系，他已经没有对疼痛的感知了。  
接着是五感的脱离。空气中像是铁锈的血腥味淡了下去。从胃里不断涌上来的粘稠液体也被他倔强地一次次咽回去。晶状体开始失去对焦的能力，但他还是试图睁大眼睛想看清那扑在自己怀里啜泣还一直喋喋不休的人，老天啊，这场景他好像在哪里还经历过？直到一抹暖黄色凑到面前，他试着支起一点嘴角：“Hi,pepper...”多的话语真的在没力气拼凑了。耳边的声音也开始松散地扩散到虚无的空间中，他拼命在时远时近的呼喊中捕捉到几句温暖：“We won,Mr Stark...we won...”“We’re gona be alright.”“You can rest now.”  
最终，胸口的起伏归于平静，尘埃落定的战场上寂静得只听得到众人的哭声  
This time,iron man did all he could.Tony Stark saved the universe...  
BUT WHO’S GONA SAVE THE IRON MAN?

 

一片虚无中，许些零散的意识在慢慢汇集。

像是在看不见底的深海中缓慢下沉，没有空间的交替变换，也感觉不到时间的流逝。  
不见丝毫光亮，此时的他正需要这种体贴的黑暗，紧紧包裹住自己却不会有窒息感。  
虽然未知的环境中总是危险横生，但他相信他是受保护的，这种强势又不禁使人沉沦的安全感就来自黑暗本身。  
置身其间，他感觉自己快要融化了，在这绵延的，仿佛看不见希望的未知海域中。

 

冷，好冷

“Mr.Stark?”

有声音，是谁？

“Mr.Stark?”

Yeah, yeah,I heard u 

他努力积蓄着力气，终于将双眼微微撕开一条缝隙

强势涌入的光线让他卷曲的睫毛不停地颤抖，吸入肺部的空气清冷干燥宛如针刺，四周是白茫一片。

我这他妈是到了天堂？！

“Sir？Sir！”

双眼猛然睁开，连目眦好像都要撑裂，似乎要把全身气力都使在视线的聚焦上。  
红色的人形印在视网膜上时，Tony硬生生把自己差点脱口而出的名字狠狠吞下去。

“God...vision？”

“抱歉,Mr.Stark，我希望我来的还不算太晚。”沉稳的伦敦腔里透露出浓浓的愧疚与担忧。

“上帝啊...”Tony下意识想要去触碰Vision搭在自己胸口的手臂，却发现胳膊根本抬不起来。接着他意识到自己还被困在破损的Mark 46里面，动力停断，失去恒温系统的供暖，怪不得自己冷得简直血液都快凝固了，这该死的金属导热性...等等，Mark 46？

“四小时之前我们收到了Friday发送的紧急求救信号...”

“你们？这里还有其他人？”

“Romanoff女士正驾驶着昆式战斗机向这里赶来，预计还有十分钟就能到达定位地点。”

“等等，Nat？她也还活着？”

“Mr.Stark，这些天除了在收到您突然发送的求救信号时有异常的激素指标波动和血压短时间快速升高，而且那也在我们出发前就稳定下来了，现目前为止Romanoff女士各项身体机能的数据都很出色。”Vision担忧地看向男人湿润发红的眼眶“在回到昆式战斗机上后，我会立刻给您安排脑部的扫描检查。”

“快别管哪些了，Vision,我现在好的很,真的...简直不能再好了...感谢老天，不管这一切是怎么发生的......”渐渐重获身体控制权的Tony开始活动四肢，似乎是想摆脱战甲的束缚。与此同时疼痛也侵袭了他的神经，不用让Friday检测他都知道自己身体有多处损伤，轻微的移动都能牵扯得太阳穴猛跳。但他从未如此感谢疼痛，因为这让他更加清晰的感觉到他们还活着，自己还活着，而这天杀的居然是个事实。

“那么我们现在是在哪里？”

“俄罗斯东北部的西伯利亚，九头蛇废弃基地。”红色仿生人如实回答到。

一瞬间，脸色陡然苍白的棕发男人停止了自己的所有动作。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重发第二章，加了内容

昆式战斗机平稳地降落在西伯利亚的雪地上，轰鸣的引擎声逐渐减弱。

Natasha匆忙从驾驶位中起身，走出舱门时不忘在腰侧分别插上两支满膛的Gsh-18。

风势略微减弱，雪也还在不时的飘落，纯白的晶体落在艳丽醒目的红色卷发上。还是那件黑色紧身衣，完美的勾勒出女特工诱惑的曲线，浑身散发出的杀气却足以让人对这危险致命的美丽望而却步。

不远处有两个人影缓慢向自己移来，看清来人后，Natasha右手扶枪，仍保持警惕观察着四周。

“Nat...”Tony不顾Vision的劝阻挣脱了搀扶，几乎是踉跄着晃到了Natasha的面前，双手颤抖着搭上红发女特工纤细却蕴涵张力的两臂。下一秒，就将她紧紧搂入怀中。

“...Tony？”Natasha不确定的伸出手回抱着这个浑身都透露着绝望的男人，指尖轻轻地揉扶他被融化雪水打湿的卷发，像哄小孩子似的顺着他的脊背缓缓拍打。  
这当然不像是黑寡妇会做出来的举动。但她之所以没有选择一脚踹开Tony并在那之后吐出几句威胁讽刺的话，是因为在那人望向自己时，眼睛里的饱含的痛苦和思念好像随时都要决堤溢出。这种满当当沉甸甸的感情在通过眼神传递过来时似乎能将她压垮，她不明白他是怎么承受的住这些的。  
她不能想象他经历了什么，她甚至不敢想象他是否已经失去了什么，而那一定是他视之如生命般重要的东西。

“到底怎么回事？”Natasha用力把埋在她颈项中的男人推开，决定还是要把事情问个明白。

“没什么...就是...好久不见。”Tony扯出一个微笑，几颗还没来得及淌下泪水顺势随着微弯的眼角滑落到下巴。

“Vision？”女特工懒得和他纠缠，扭头看向一旁一直没有出声的幻视。

“Hey！你们倒是穿的挺多的，我困在这身金属战甲里都快要冻僵了，有什么问题能等上了Quinjet上再解决么？”不等Vision开口，Tony就岔开了话题。他知道刚刚在地下基地时，Vision用心灵宝石读取了Mark 46保留的最后战斗记录和那段使他和美国队长彻底决裂的视频。如今他已没有了当时的愤怒和冲动，奸人的挑拨离间在那之后也曝光在世人和复仇者们眼中。而对于现在的Natasha和Vision而言，这些信息处理起来会有些过于复杂。但不论过程有多繁琐，他会解释的，他会修补好这一切的——既然他获得了重来的机会，不管这其中有什么机理，总会是有原因的——这一次，他不会让复仇者集结再延迟到2023年了。

红发女特工皱了皱眉，Vision还是继续选择沉默。没办法，只能认命的和Vision一起扶着这个浑身是铁的男人向昆式战斗机的机舱内走去。  
她总会知道真相的，一切都只是时间的问题。

\---------  
“现在，Friday,我的好姑娘，把这段视频删掉，保证它不会以任何形式流传出去。”  
“As you wish,boss.”

Tony可以保证，现在昆式战斗机里的气氛绝对比外面的冰天雪地好不到哪里去。一直站在显示屏前一言不发地看着Friday投影出Mark导出视频的现在脸沉得可以拧水的两人——当然对Vision来说是回顾——绝对是他现在都还感受不到体温回升的罪魁祸首。

“听着，我可以解释这个。”

“不，现在要的不是你的解释”Natasha孔雀石绿的眼眸里汹涌着愤怒的浪涛。

 

“我们被利用了。”

“仇恨，把我们从复仇者成功转变成报仇者。”

“他了解我们，谁不了解复仇者呢？The Earth’s Mightiest Heroes，打击与挫败只会让他们越战越勇，无论遭遇多惨烈的失败，只要他们一息尚存，他们都会选择集结，选择复仇。”

“所以，内部瓦解。不得不说，他是个聪明人，毕竟他差点成功了。你们也看到了，Vision,Nat，冷静下来，好好想想这个。”

 

“名字。我们需要那个人的信息。”Natasha面无血色，指甲深陷进掌心中。

“不，那个人是谁不重要，他的苦难源泉算是复仇者造成的。人员增添后我们确实更强大，强大到想要控制却出现了障碍。问题很明显：磨合得不够多，不够成熟，最重要的——缺乏约束。他算是我们的一个教训，或者说报应更准确？”

“Tony！他的存在可能会对复仇者继续造成威胁！”

“复仇者之间的矛盾才是我们最大的威胁。”Tony垂眸望向Natasha，眼底流动着女特工读不懂的悲伤。

 

沉默压抑在机舱内，有人在内心挣扎，有人在耐心等待。  
西伯利亚的风雪还在继续，黎明却迎来了宛如初生的太阳。几抹阳光透过驾驶舱的挡风玻璃投在金属制的地板上。舱内的人渐渐感受到了暖意，温度不高，却足以使得什么东西融化了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 进度好慢啊...  
> 现在就想要个大长假然后窝在家里好好写文


	3. Chapter 3

“Friday，通知Pepper着手准备新闻发布会，务必请来影响范围能覆盖全球的报社记者和最著名的媒体负责人，最好今天下午就能开始，我知道可能有点赶，但时间很紧迫，复仇者们在德国机场那场战争需要最快给出解释，在这之前，控制舆论不要发酵。战损赔偿由我负责，不要动Stark Industry——上帝啊Pepper总是很在意那些股票涨跌——我相信你能帮Pepper很多忙的。”  
“Will do,boss.”  
“Nat,我需要你去一趟Wakanda，但不是现在，不是这样空手去。我没有改变我的想法，《索科维亚协议》是有签署的必要的，复仇者不能像这样缺乏管束——你懂我在说什么——但是内容需要修订，我们和那些政客还有很多仗要打呢，这期间我们可少不了你的帮助。等一切成埃落定了，Nat,和队长那边的洽谈就拜托你了,你知道的，他们现在可能有点，对我，丧失信任？不过没关系，只要这一切能起作用，大局为重。”  
Natasha点头，她凝视着棕发男人逆光的身影。

她能感觉出一些不同。  
是哪里发生了改变呢？  
是Tony Stark不再忙于自我牺牲选择以亡命之徒的角色去拯救世界？是钢铁侠愿意活着承担这份体系庞大而细节冗杂的责任为战友们扫清回家的障碍？是一直以不服从闻名的复仇者联盟二把手居然愿意制定详细的作战计划并且主动决定和政客打交道甚至妥协？  
都是，又都不是。  
不过又有什么关系呢？  
不管有什么不同，他就是Tony Stark  
独一无二的，Tony Stark

“Vision，抱歉暂时不能让你和你的小女朋友团聚了，我需要你...Vision？”  
被叫住名字的红色仿生人正痛苦的捂住自己额间的心灵宝石，嘴边不时漏出苦苦忍耐的闷哼，橙黄色的电流顺着它皮肤表面的金属纹路蔓延至全身。  
“Vision，你还好吗？”女特工皱眉，小心翼翼的试图靠近。  
“不...别...别过来...”Vision半跪在地面，一手撑住地面不让自己倒下，另一只手艰难的抬起阻止Natasha继续前进“我...我快...控制不了这个...”  
“Vision，我需要你放轻松。”Tony稳住嗓音“Friday，全面扫描。”  
“检测到体内能量激增，体表热辐射已达到峰值。Boss，心灵宝石的状态很不稳定，但是我不能进行深入分析，有多种未知元素光谱无法确定。”  
“Boss，能量持续呈指数趋势增长，如果不能及时管控Mr.Vision预计在三十秒内爆...”  
“MUTE！”Tony愤怒的吼叫，双手握拳失控的砸向地面。  
不甘，崩溃，绝望  
呼啸而至的情绪淹没了他，使他窒息  
到底是哪里出了问题？  
明明这一次他谁也不想再失去了

他本应被响指反噬，作为交换宇宙另一半的生命的牺牲品  
但现在的他还活着，按理说这本是不可能的  
所以说，是他的错吗？  
用Vision的命，来换自己的命么？

这到底是一次救赎，还是又一次毁灭？

WE DO NOT TRADE LIVES

“Vision！”Tony不顾本应处于静音状态的AI管家违反自体程序发出的警告和女特工大声的劝阻，他只有一个念头——  
I shall fix them，all

他几乎是扑向了Vision

时间仿佛刻意变得很慢  
慢到他能地看到那束泛着蓝光的脉冲波从心灵宝石中涌出的轨迹；慢到他能完整的感受到自己全身每一处被那股巨大能量包裹时的状态；慢到Vision因痛苦而扭曲的面部表情和Natasha因惊恐而放大的墨绿色瞳孔的纹理都仿佛放大般的清楚明晰  
他仿佛能听见时间的齿轮相互咬合时发出的沉稳响声

接着，他看到周围漂浮着星星点点的棕褐色浮尘  
越来越多的浮尘从他身体上剥离，散开，融化在那股从心灵宝石里释放的脉冲波中

这种状态他并不陌生，但从来都是他看着别人  
这次终于轮到他了  
如释重负般，他合上双眼

 

“Tony！！！！！！”Natasha发出沙哑的嘶吼，她眼睁睁的看着Vision额间的宝石涌出的蓝色能量束吞噬了Tony，后者在淹没在灼热的光波中，迅速解离成原子尘埃  
而这一切发生的太快，快到她还没冲到他面前，这场变故就结束了  
那股来势汹汹的脉冲波，和被这击中的Tony，都消失的干干净净  
干净到好像他们从来没有出现过

黑寡妇的眼眸露出少有的慌乱，她半跪在昏倒的Vision身旁，望向控制台的主页面，声音颤抖：“Friday？”  
这位一秒能运行几万亿兆数据的好姑娘停了足足有十秒，才回复到：“检测不到Boss”  
“扩大检测范围”  
“我刚刚就这么做了Ms.Romanoff，我调动了人类发射到太空中的所有卫星，黑进了神盾局的天网系统在全球范围内进行搜索，还是找不到能与Boss匹配的DNA。Ms.Romanoff，我检测不到，我找不到Boss，我...”Friday的电子音变得嘈杂，仿佛带着哭腔，这样超负荷的运行使她系统内部变得有些混乱  
Natasha不得不使她下线，因为现在能修好她的人，已经从这个世界里消失了  
“Holy god...”

 

 

 

“What the hell？！！！”刚刚清醒过来的Tony在看清了自己的处境后就毫不迟疑地发出炸毛的咆哮  
看在老天爷的份上，这种大起大落的戏份还是饶了他吧！  
Tony双手握拳抵在厚厚防弹玻璃墙上，恶狠狠的瞪着与他一墙之隔的、明显是造成他被关在这个特制全透明房间里的罪魁祸首  
那该死的金发，该死的四倍血清强化过的肌肉，该死的美国甜心招牌笑容  
但是那该死的眼睛为什么不是蓝色的！难道上世纪的老冰棍还学着戴美瞳了？！  
Tony内心酝酿这一万句充满怒气的吐槽，丝毫没注意到那暗红色双眸里的冷漠和警惕  
正当Tony想张嘴发功时，他的目光扫到了那人的胸前，本该是美国五角星坐落的地方，静静地卧这一个血色的标志，骷髅与毒蛇，嚣张而妖艳  
Tony感到背后有点发凉，好像又有什么地方出错了  
上帝基督耶和华啊，能不能别再和他开玩笑了？  
感到被俘者微妙的情绪变化，那人收回脸上的笑容，向前迈出一步，红宝石一般的双眼微眯，透出危险的气息。他的声音像是淬毒般诱惑而沙哑，这也是Tony所不熟悉的，他不由得打了个冷战。  
“Welcome,Anthony Stark.”  
“My name is Steve Rogers.”  
“Captain Hydra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉后面蛇队和铁相见的时候有点画风突变啊...  
> 不管了！好不容易把蛇队撸粗来啊！！！  
> 怎么让这俩孩子好好谈恋爱呢！！！（疯狂搓手！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章可能没完，可能完了，因为文风突变，在考虑要不要就单独一章，所以原计划10章更完是不可能的了

Tony环顾四周，再次确定这不是在Wakanda虽然他及其不想承认这个，无奈的将视线移回了这个自称九头蛇队长的人身上，除了这出格的瞳色和危险的声线，他和美国队长在外观看起来几乎没有任何区别，好吧，表情要更欠揍一些，Tony在心里翻了个巨大的白眼。  
饶是钢铁侠在不到一天的时间内连续经历了和灭霸军团的决战抢了紫薯的宝石打了那个要命还疼的要死的响指后谜之穿越回七年前自己被队友打的最惨的一次开开心心的见到了两个本来已经牺牲的队友还没聊上几句结果又被心灵宝石发出的不明来历的能量波打成原子尘埃——所以宝石的尿性就是让人化灰是吧——本以为自己这次肯定死透了结果一睁眼一个长得和美国队长一模一样的红眼睛男人穿着八爪鱼制服一脸邪魅狷狂的自称是Captain Hydra？？？  
Screw my life！  
九头蛇队长发誓他看到Stark的嘴角狠狠的抽搐了好几下。  
好吧，不论怎样都请允许Tony Stark天才的大脑当机一会儿，但是坐以待毙也不是钢铁侠的作风，于是他决定先发制人  
“你想怎样？”对九头蛇这种麻烦组织打心底的反感导致Tony语气极度不善  
仿佛早就料到他这种冰冷的态度，Steve挑了挑眉，重新弯起嘴角  
“你就不想知道自己是这么来到这里的么？”  
“我对你们这种垃圾组织绑架人的手段并不感兴趣。”  
“哦？那你对自己被心灵宝石攻击的事情也没有什么想问的么？”  
“操！那他妈的是你搞的鬼？！”有那么一瞬间Tony以为那张看起来仍然正直的脸上会露出不赞同的表情然后说出那个他嘲笑了无数次的“Language”，但这人接下来的发言彻底击碎了他的幻想  
“这他妈确实不是我干的。”Steve脸上仍然挂着那不痛不痒的微笑  
“也许算是我干的。”一个单薄的人影从九头蛇队长身后的阴影中走了出来，好吧其实也不是那么单薄，只是他为什么想不开要从超级士兵的身后走出来还站在他旁边？  
“Hi,Tony.”那人走到灯光处，黑灰色的卷发几乎盖住了眼镜。  
“B...Bruce？！”已经习惯了力量与知识合体版本浩克-班纳的Tony一时间还有点没反应过来  
“Doctor Banner会给你解释这一切，你不会后悔了解这些的，Mr.Stark，并且在这之后，你能同意这次的，安排？或者说合作，也许更加合适。”Steve绅士地打断两人试图叙旧的眼神交流。  
“我听说反派一般都死于话多。”Tony几乎是咬牙切齿的从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
Steve扩大了嘴角的弧度，微收下颚向Bruce示意,转身离开了房间。


End file.
